1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of correcting shake of an imaging apparatus (for example, a digital camera).
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique of correcting shake of an imaging apparatus by driving an imaging device or the like in the imaging apparatus.
For example, a shake correction operation is executed by detecting the shake of an imaging apparatus using a shake detection sensor (for example, an angular velocity sensor) and driving an imaging device in order to remove the detected shake. More specifically, in order to correct shake of an imaging apparatus, an imaging device is disposed within the plane perpendicular to the optical axis and the imaging device is driven in two perpendicular directions within the plane.
In addition, in such a shake correction technique, an imaging device moves within the limited movable range. Moreover, in order to ensure the maximum movable range of an imaging device at a certain point of time, an operation (specifically, a centering operation) of returning the center of the imaging device to the reference position (for example, the optical axis position within the plane) at a predetermined timing is executed.
For example, JP-A-2005-43625 discloses a technique of moving an imaging device to the center position immediately before an exposure operation. Moreover, in such a technique, the imaging device is simultaneously driven in two perpendicular directions within the plane, which is perpendicular to the optical axis, for centering. In addition, a technique of moving an imaging device to the center position immediately after an exposure operation may also be considered, although it is different from the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-43625.